ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Basiki Islands
Summary Initial Attack Although the islands were made up of a group of 4 small islands, each connected by large bridges, it was an important Tyhrranoid base. At the northern tip of the islands, there was a Proton Cannon dug into the ground. It was providing a nuisance for the ships in orbit, as it gave the Tyhrranoids the upper hand in the battle. The fleet sent two squads of Galactic Rangers on a skydive, but they were all killed by the two SAM Launchers that the Tyhrranoids had placed in their base. The fleet then sent four squads of Galactic Rangers to launch a seaborne strike at the site, but they were all killed by the two Gattling Turrets that the Tyhrranoids had placed at the entrance ot the base. The fleet, now out of options, sent in the marines, so a platoon of 30 Colonial Marines (3 squads) landed on the Southern tip of the Basiki Islands. The Battle Soon the marines secured a Landing Zone for allied units. As a platoon of Galactic Rangers, which much the the dismay of the marines were sent in as backup, a small Tyhrranoid patrol had found the area. Even though the marines easily killed them without taking any casulties, as soon as the Galactic Rangers landed they moved towards the tower in the centremost island. While charging towards the bridge, the marines came under heavy fire from two Tyhrranoid Rifleman, and two Proton LAAGs. Immeditaly three marines were killed and the rest took cover. using the Gravity RPGs mounter onto their rifles the marines destroyed the two turrets and the combat barriers that the Tyhrranoid Rifleman were using. The rifleman began to fall back as several Tyhrranoid light infantry advanced, but all of the Tyhrranoids were easily killed by the combined rifle fire from the marines. As the marines advanced, they encountered light resistance from the tower and recieved no casulties. After taking the tower, two marines using Flux Rifles began to snipe the Tyhrranoids in the other, much lower towers that were protecting the bridges. Without the enemy guards, the Galactic Rangers were free to advance without resistance. The Tyhrranoid Commander on the island, after hearing the news, took a platoon of troops and decided to meet the advancing Galactic Rangers head on. By using the gattling Turrets, placed ontop of a hill, the Tyhrranoid Commander easily defeated the Galactic Rangers. However, when the turrets dropped their shields to fire, the Flux Rifle wielding marines managed to shoot them, destroying the vital circuitry needed to function properly. The Tyhrranoid Commander, frustrated, decided to assault the tower held by the marines, but he was quickly killed by combined sniper fire. Without any tactical thinking, the Tyhrranoids charged the tower, but all of them were killed before the could fully cross the bridge. End of Battle The marines then crossed the bridge without recieving any resistance and captured the hill overlooking the Tyhrranoid base. As the advanced, a firefight ensued. With the few remaining Tyhrranoid Riflemen gurading the base using combat barriers as cover, they opened fire. Although the firefight lasted no more than a few minutes, ten of the Colonial Marines died in the fighting. Without any more guards, the Tyhrranoid Light Infantry defending the cannon charged at the marines, but were all killed in a few seconds. When the marines captured the gun and disabled the SAM launchers, the battle was won. Timeline 800 Hours *2 squads of Galactic Rangers assault the islands through an aerial drop, but all are killed before they can land. 850 Hours *2 squads of Galactic Rangers assault the islands through sea borne landings, but are all killed. 900 Hours *The Colonial Marines land on the islands. *A Tyhrranoid patrol is killled. 950 Hours *4 Squads of Galactic Rangers land on the beach-head captured by the marines. *The marines assault the bridge to the centre island, but come under heavy fire from Proton Turrets. The marines capture the bridge and destroy the turrets. 3 marines are dead and 10 Tyhrranoids are killed. 960 Hours *The marines capture the tower in the centre island. 4 Tyhrranoids are killed. *The marines begin to snipe all of the Tyhrranoids on the other bridges allowing the Galactic Rangers to assault the Tyhrranoid base. 970 Hours *The Tyhrranoid Commander takes a platoon of soldiers and attacks the oncoming Galactic Rangers. All rangers are killed, both Gattling Turrets are destroyed. *The Tyhrranoids assault the marine-held tower. All of the attacking Tyhrranoids are killed. 980 Hours *The marines capture the hill overlooking the Tyhrranoid base. *The marines assault the base. All remaining Tyhrranoids are killed along with 10 marines. *The marines destroy the Proton Cannon and level the base. The battle is won.